This invention relates generally to a protective cover for a golf bag, and more particularly, to a protective cover for a golf bag which attaches to a golf bag for protecting any clubs contained therein during transit and storage.
Obviously, as is well known in the prior art, there have been many types of bags available for holding golf clubs. There are even some bags that include flexible coverings thereon, primarily for use for protecting the clubs from inclement weather, when encountered. One important consideration is to be able to protect the golf clubs stored in a golf bag during traveling or transit. For example, it is very important to be able to protect clubs from being damaged by airline baggage handlers. Perhaps the best device for this purpose is the rigid type carrying cases which surround the entire golf bag and clubs. However, these carrying cases are expensive, large, and bulky.
As can be seen in the various prior art patents, the patent to Salzberg et al., U.S. Pat. No. 2,471,169, shows a hood at the top of a particularly styled golf bag, and the hood appears to be fabricated of a flexible material.
The patent to Lorbeski, U.S. Pat. No. 3,059,681, shows a golf bag cover. But the cover appears to be designed for protecting the clubs from the elements, and not necessarily made of any rigid material, to provide protection upon travel.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,521,689 to Woods, Jr., shows a combination luggage bag and golf club cover. This cover appears to be fabricated of the more flexible type of material, which is opened through the manipulation of its zipper member.
The patent to Sessler, U.S. Pat. No. 3,913,648 shows golf bag cover that appears to be fabricated more of a canopy, and which may be of transparent material, even perhaps provide a base for advertising, but does not really describe exactly what type of material the canopy is fabricated from. This device does not appear to be satisfactory for transportation purposes, particularly since the clubs will be readily available for view, and means of interconnection does not appear to be that stable.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,941,398 to Nelson shows a golf club holder. It is not defined that the cover is formed of a molded article, which closes off the tope of the bag, but its only held in place by means of a fastener such as Velcro(copyright), as can be noted. Thus, while this device may provide a little harder type of covering for a golf bag, it is not so stable that it could withstand its transit as through airline travel.
The patent to Setani, U.S. Pat. No. 4,249,586, shows a golf bag with what would appear to be a very flexible cover and held into closure by means of a zipper, which means it is constructed of a fabric type of material.
The patent to Treadway, U.S. Pat. No. 5,024,259, shows a golf club rain sack. This appears to be a flexible type of covering means, and which wraps about the upper end of the golf bag. This is not for transit purposes, although it may be described as a protective hood for golf clubs.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,094,283 to Lawrence, defines a golf club head cover having an article storage pocket. This cover is made of flexible material, since the pocket and upper lid are all held in closure by means of what appears to be Velcro(copyright), although the patent describes such means of connection as a zipper.
The patent to Gevas, U.S. Pat. No. 5,209,280, describes a protective hood for golf clubs. This patent discloses the usage of a shell type device that curves around the bag collar and incorporates an upper pane. The entire device is held in position by means of a series of clips to provide a golf bag hood which can be readily attachable over the top of the golf bag to protect the protruding clubs against damage during rough handling that might occur in transit.
The patent to Cordasco, U.S. Pat. No. 5,220,950, shows another golf bag cover. This particular protective cover appears to be fabricated from a flexible material, and is actually fabricated in three sections, having a base portion, a baggy middle portion, and an upper cover.
The patent to Cordasco, Jr., U.S. Pat. No. 5,383,505, shows and describes a golf bag cover having a removable top that includes a base portion and a middle portion.
The present invention is designed to obviate and overcome many of the disadvantages and shortcomings associated with present protective devices for golf clubs. In particular, the present invention is a protective cover for a golf bag which may be used to easily protect golf clubs stored in a golf bag during transit. Moreover, the protective cover for a golf bag of the present invention is easier to use and handle than currently available protective covers for golf bags.
Regardless of the merits of the known art for protective equipment for closing over clubs in a golf bag, no such equipment has become the standard of the market for the purpose of club protection, and to provide such is a principal object of this invention.
The protective cover for a golf bag of the present invention is designed to work with existing conventional golf bags and golf bag covers. The protective device attaches to the golf bag in a manner that will not interfere with the fasteners used for the standard soft cover provided with most golf bags. The soft cover would be installed over the protective device in order not to interfere with the manufacturers intended use of the soft cover. The protective device is intended to be manufactured out of a hard durable material such as metal and/or plastic to provide optimum protection for the contents. Further, the invention is intended to be manufactured in different diameter widths to allow for the different size golf bags currently on the market with the most popular sizes ranging from 8xe2x80x3 to 10xe2x80x3 in diameter. The dome or coned shaped protective device is supported by four rigid supports that are adjustable in height. The supports fit into a uniquely designed clamp that slides onto the bag and is held in place by pressure through the clamp""s design. The attachment clamp design allows the protective device to be easily removed without the need for tools or fasteners. The clamp device holds the vertical supports in place and allows the supports to be adjustable in height. By making the supports adjustable in height, the device will adjust to accommodate different length clubs and bag combinations. When the invention is not in use, it is designed to take up a minimal amount of space as opposed to the typical full sized hard carrying cases. If desired, the protective cover can be easily disassembled to make it even more compact for storage.
In one form of the present invention, a protective cover for a golf bag having an opening and for holding golf clubs having different lengths comprises a top adapted for enclosing the opening, a pair of support members connected to the top, each of the support members comprising a series of registration openings, a clamp associated with each of the supports for securing the support members to the opening of the golf bag, and a pair of guides positioned on each of the clamps, the guides for receiving the supports and allowing the supports to slide therein, one of the guides having an opening which is aligned with the series of registration openings and the other guide having a flange having a tab at one end with the tab being adapted to be positioned into the opening in the one guide and one of the series of registration openings in order to adjust the height of the top relative to the opening of the golf bag.
In another form of the present invention, a protective cover for a golf bag, the golf bag having an opening, the protective cover comprising a top adapted for enclosing the opening, a plurality of support members connected to the top, each of the support members comprising a series of registration openings, a clamp associated with each of the supports for securing the support members to the opening of the golf bag, and a pair of guides positioned on each of the clamps, the guides for receiving the supports and allowing the supports to slide therein, one of the guides having an opening which is aligned with the series of registration openings and the other guide having a flange having a tab at one end with the tab being adapted to be positioned into the opening in the one guide and one of the series of registration openings in order to adjust the height of the top relative to the opening of the golf bag.
In light of the foregoing comments, it will be recognized that a principal object of the present invention is to provide an improved protective cover for a golf bag.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a protective cover for a golf bag which is of simple construction and design and which can be easily employed with highly reliable results.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a protective cover for a golf bag that is adjustable to fit around a conventional golf bag independent of the dimensions or diameter of the golf bag.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a protective cover for a golf bag which can be easily assembled for use and disassembled for compact storage.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a protective cover for a golf bag which can be adjusted to various heights to accommodate golf clubs having different lengths.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after considering the following detailed specification in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, wherein: